Secrets Pain & Love
by WriterDude1994
Summary: When Mickie James catches Randy Orton cheating on his girlfriend Candice Michelle with Melina, Orton threatens Mickie that if she tells he'd end her career. But what he doesn't know, is that Candice is having an affair with WWE Champion John Cena.FINISHED
1. Wasn't Enough

_After Candice retained her Women's Championship at SummerSlam, her best friend Mickie James came to congratulate her._

"Candice!! Congratulations on retaining the title!"

"Thanks Mickie. I almost thought I was gonna lose, but it feels so good to win."

"Well it should. Now, there's a party at a club a couple blocks down, for all champs and we're late so let's get moving!!"

_Candice and Mickie start to get in the limo to the club; they are stopped by a call from Randy._

"Candice, hold up!"

_Candice turned her attention to Randy as Mickie went in the limo._

"Hey baby."

_Randy then kisses Candice on the cheek._

"So where are you going'?"

"Oh well Mickie invited me to go to this club. We were gonna celebrate with some of the other champs, you can come too, it'll be fun."

"Oh, well maybe I shouldn't go. I wouldn't get along with a lot of them and Mickie already hates me. And I was kinda thinking that we could spend the night together."

"Aww, that's so sweet Randy. Ok I'll go with you. I just have to tell Mickie."

_Then Mickie came out of the car._

"Tell me what-. Oh great the 'Legend Killer' is here."

"Mickie um, I don't think I can make it to the club. Randy and I have plans."

"What? Come on Candice!"

"Mickie just invite someone else okay?"

"Fine." _Mickie got into the car very disappointed. The limo drove off and Candice and Randy went over to Randy's car. Then he picked her up and kissed her._

"You know I'll always love you right?"

"Yeah I do. And you know that you're the only girl for me?"

"Yeah."

_But Randy's comment wasn't true. Candice wasn't the only girl for him._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When Mickie got to the club with Candice's replacement Ashley, they met with WWE Champion John Cena, No. 1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship Jeff Hardy, and Mickie's boyfriend Batista._

"Hey hon."

"Hey Dave. Hi everybody."

_John turned around and was surprised to not see Candice._

"Mickie, I thought you were gonna invite Candice."

"Well I did, but she had to go with Randy." _Mickie had a look of disgust on her face._

"Oh, that's too bad."

"I still can't believe that she even likes him. He's a slimy disgusting person. I mean he gets his kicks from beating up retired wrestlers!!"

"Babe, calm down."

"Sorry. I just can't see what she sees in him. I mean I found a great guy, why can't she?"

_Mickie then wrapped her arms around Batista and kissed him. John had a very sad look on his face. He really wanted to see Candice. Lately, he just couldn't get her out of his head. But then he remembered she was dating Randy. He couldn't get involved with her. He just had to get over his feelings._

-----------------------------------------

_Candice and Randy are still in Randy's car making out. Randy then stops and leaves the car._

"Baby, where are you going?"

"Just getting my coat, I'll be right back."

_He leans into the car and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He leaves and goes into the empty arena. A devilish smirk comes across his face. He comes to Melina's room, opens the door to find Melina sitting there waiting for him. He then grabs her and kisses her. Melina's fingers are running through Randy's hair and he is rubbing her back. After this little encounter, he kisses Melina good-bye, rubs all the lipstick off his face and then grabs his coat quickly and heads out to Candice. Randy didn't have any sorry feelings about cheating on Candice. He was so full of himself that in his mind Candice wasn't enough. He had to have Melina too._

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah, wait a sec, what's on the side of your face?"

"_Crap! I didn't wash off all of the lipstick!"_

"Uh, I had a bite of a club that I kept in my fridge and I guess some of the sauce got on me."

_Orton quickly wiped the lipstick of his face and drove off._


	2. Not Just Randy

_The next day, Candice met up with Mickie to apologize for the previous night._

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to the club. It's just…you know how it is to have a boyfriend."

"Yeah I do, but I would never blow off my friends. If it's a good relationship, he'll understand. I just don't think you and Randy have a good relationship."

"Look Mickie, Randy's just different okay? And maybe he just wanted to spend some time with me. And he would have gone with us, but he wouldn't have been friends with anyone. You know that."

"I guess so. I'm sorry. I just get in over my head sometimes."

"Thanks Mickie."

_Candice then hugs Mickie. Mickie still wasn't convinced that Randy was a good guy, but Candice was her best friend, so she had to try to like him. Even though she didn't want to._

"Oh shoot I almost forgot. I got Randy a card for his birthday. Can you drop it off at his room?"

_Mickie sighed._ "Sure, I'll do it."

"Thanks! I would do it, but my match is coming up."

"Okay, you can go."

_Candice leaves the locker room. Mickie disdainfully picks up the card and heads for Randy's locker room. Meanwhile in the hall, Candice passes John Cena's locker room door, and went in to see him in a towel and Candice found herself staring at his back and arm muscles. John then turned around to see Candice._

"Oh hey Candice, what happened last night? Why didn't you come to the club with us?"

"Oh Randy set up this dinner thing so I went with him."

"Oh ok." _Then John realized he was only wearing a towel. _"Just wait one sec while I put some clothes on."

_John left then got changed and came back to Candice. _

"I'm so sorry for ditching you guys, I just..."

"It's ok. You don't have to apologize."

"Thank you so much John."

"For what?"

"For being so understanding. Mickie like freaked out on me when I apologized. That's what I love about you. You are so willing to accept apologizes."

_Candice then hugged him tightly. John then hugged her back and thought of the things he loved about Candice and he thought of so many things. He dreaded the moment when she let go. But Candice dreaded it too. She didn't know why, but she never wanted to let go. When she left Cena's room, she thought deeply about why she was feeling this way. But she knew she couldn't have these feelings. She couldn't hurt Randy, even though Randy was hurting her, but she didn't know it. She then left for her match._

---------------------------------------------------------

_Mickie was still in search of Randy's locker room to deliver Candice's birthday card. She was thinking along the way how Candice could not see the sneaky devilish side of Orton. She couldn't figure out why she had liked him. Randy had always played dirty in the ring and had never shown respect to anyone except himself._

_Then she found his locker room. Before she could knock on the door, she heard people inside. Not just Randy, she heard a girl on the other side. 'Why would Candice be in there? She had a match coming up. She doesn't have time to talk to Randy.' She thought. Mickie decided to peek in through the little opening in the door. She looked around to see anyone in the room. Then she saw Randy with…Melina._


	3. End Your Career

_Even though he knew he couldn't have Candice, John couldn't get her out of his head. He just thought about her all the time. _

"_Why am I feeling so strongly about Candice? I know I can't have her, but that just makes me want her more. Ugh, I need to get my mind off of this. Or I need to talk to somebody." John Thought._

_Then Jeff Hardy came down the hallway. John thought that he could talk to Jeff. They were friends, so he would understand._

"Hey, Jeff."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Um, well have you ever liked someone that was already taken?"

"What do you mean? Who's this about?"

"It's just I can't get my mind off of Candice. I just keep thinking about her."

"Dude, you've just got a crush. It's no big deal. But just don't try to make something of it. Then Randy will find out and then you'll get into this big rivalry. So just try to forget about it man."

"Thanks Jeff."

"No prob."

"_Jeff was probably right. This is nothing. It's nothing I should be worrying about."_

_But he was still thinking about Candice._

* * *

_Mickie was in full dismay at what she had just witnessed._

"_I knew it. I knew Randy was a complete dirtbag. Now I have proof. I've got to tell Candice this. It'll finally make her dump him."_

_Mickie went back to Candice's locker room to tell her about Orton and Melina. But when she goes there, Candice is nowhere to be found. When she goes to leave, then she finds someone. And that someone is…Randy._

"Oh. Mickie. Look have you seen Candice?"

"No I haven't seen Candice. But I've seen Melina."

_Randy's face lit with wonderment if Mickie had found out. Which she had indeed._

"Why would you tell me that you know where Melina is?"

"Well I would think you would want to know where she went after she stuck her tongue down your throat, you disgusting pig!! Yeah, I know about everything about you. And now I'm going to tell Candice."

_Randy then got an evil smirk on his face._ "I don't think you want to do that."

"And why not?"

_SMACK!_

_Orton had punched Mickie in the face. Mickie was on the floor in pain from the hit, and then Randy picked her up by her throat and slammed her head against the wall. Then he closed in on her trembling, pain-ridden face._

"Because if you do you little bitch, I will personally end your worthless pathetic career. You got that?"

_Mickie began to burst into tears as Randy threatened her. The he jammed his knee into her stomach, and threw her to the other side of Candice's locker room. Mickie cried and screamed in pain and terror. Randy left Mickie and walked away from his dirty work._


	4. The Thwarted Perfect Plan

_Mickie had used all her strength to get up and out from Candice's locker room. She was still in so much pain.. Her ribs had been throbbing. She could barely stand up. It got even worse over time, because she began to spit up blood. She was also so terrified of what could happen if she told Candice. _

"_Uhhh, this hurts so bad. I can't put myself through more of this. I can never tell Candice. Randy would so much worse."_

_Mickie tried her best to get to the WWE doctor without running into Candice. And she didn't, but she ran into something worse…Batista. He came running over to her._

"Oh my god, what happened??" _He sounded so worried. He could see the blood coming from her mouth, the punch mark on her face, and that she was clutching her ribs._

"I got beat badly out in a match."

"That can't be true. This couldn't have happened in a match. Did someone attack you?"

_Mickie's voice started to give out a little cry. _"No it was the match. That was it! Just stop interrogating me Dave!" _Her ribs hurt so much that she couldn't even stand. Batista quickly picked her up and ran her over to the paramedic. He didn't believe her, but he needed to get her help, so he just blew it off, because his instincts quickly told him to help Mickie. And Mickie wanted to tell Batista_, _but she was too afraid that Orton_ _would come for her._

* * *

_Unknowing of what had taken place in her dressing room, Candice kept pacing around thinking about John._

"_Why I am feeling this way? I'm with Randy. But why can't I stop thinking about John? I mean, I love Randy with all my heart, but now it seems like half of my heart isn't with Randy anymore. What should I do?"_

_But at that time, John was coming down the hall. They both caught each others eye and smiled. _

"_How could something so wrong look so right?" Candice thought._

"Oh hey John." _Candice said still smiling and having a little sparkle in her eye, which John noticed quickly. He sensed that she had some feelings for him. And he didn't believe Jeff anymore. This wasn't just a crush. This was something so much more than that. He had never felt like this before. He couldn't control himself. He wanted Candice. So he grabbed her and kissed her so passionately. Candice had never experienced something so amazing. She had never felt like this with Randy. She slowly embraced him and he began to run his fingers through her hair. John and Candice had never felt that feeling before, until now._

* * *

_After the vicious attack on Mickie, Randy went to Melina's dressing room to blow off some steam. _

"Hey baby."

"Hey."

"What's wrong? Ugh, is it Candice again?" _Melina got a tad annoyed._

"No, that isn't it. I just had to take care of business."

"Okay, good. Now why don't we just forget about all that and do something, fun?"

_Randy smirked at Melina_

"I have something in mind."

_Randy went behind Melina and began to kiss her neck._

"This is so great. When you screw Candice over, I'll be there to take her title. And then soon, with my help, you'll become the WWE Champion. And when the WWE Champion and the Women's Champion are together, no one can take us down. We'll be the strongest and hottest couple ever! It's the Perfect Plan!!"

_Well, Melina and Randy's Perfect Plan might have a flaw, since the current WWE Champion and the Women's Champion are together._

* * *

_Chapter 5 & 6 coming soon!!!! _


	5. If You Love Me

* * *

**Here's chapter 5! Read and Review please!!!!**

* * *

Batista couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to Mickie. He just couldn't understand why she didn't tell him if someone had done something to her. It just killed him when he saw the look of terrible pain on her face. It completely tore him up inside. He never wanted to see her like that again. He didn't want his baby to hurt anymore. So he had to know what happened.

_He went to Mickie's dressing room to confront her. He knocked on the door, and Mickie called him in. She had tape all around her ribs, a black eye, bruises all over her body, and still to Batista, she looked like an angel that had come down from heaven. She still was the most beautiful thing in the world. And he wanted to protect his angel, his baby, and his love._

"Hey Dave."

"Hey Mickie. How're you feeling?"

"Sore. Very sore. Dr. Rios said that I hadn't broken anything. But I had bruised my ribs, and I would be out of the ring for a couple weeks."

"And you can come to me about anything. If you're feeling the slightest pain, I'll be there."

"Aw, that's so sweet. You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I beg to differ."

"What do you mean?"

"How can I be the best boyfriend if I can't protect my girl?"

Mickie's smile quickly washed away from her face. She turned away from Batista.

"Mickie you have to understand, this is killing me. I can't just sit back and let you get hurt again. I won't let myself do that. You are to beautiful to go through that pain. When I saw you yesterday, that was one of the worst moments of my life. To know that I wasn't there to protect you, it ate at me inside. I can't let that happen to you again. I don't want you to hurt anymore. Please tell me who did this. I need to know."

Mickie had then burst into tears. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She wanted the pain to not happen again, but if she told, Randy would be sure to find out. But, she hated making Batista feel this way. And that it was because of her, made her feel even worse. She wanted to tell him the truth so badly, but something inside made her not. She turned to him and said: "I can't."

"Why? Baby you can tell me anything. I'll make it stop."

Mickie wished that was true. But she couldn't take any chances. She looked deep in his eyes and softly touched his face. She was still sobbing.

"If you love me, you'll understand that I just can't tell you."

And with that Mickie couldn't hold back the tears. She went to the hallway and into the Women's Locker Room and locked the door. She completely broke down. She couldn't stand keep this secret from Batista. It killed her. Just like it killed Batista when he couldn't protect Mickie, and he felt like a failure as a man, that he couldn't protect the love of his life.


	6. Is This Wrong?

Sorry it's short. The next chapters will be longer. But still read and review!!!

* * *

Ever since their first kiss, Candice and John had been with each other everyday. They began to madly fall in love with each other. Every hug or kiss would be special. They would look into each other's eyes, and know that what they were doing would be right. But Candice kept wondering if Randy would find out. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't make herself stop seeing John.

Candice couldn't stop thinking about how she has hurting Randy behind his back. She pulled away from John and looked away while crossing her arms.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I can't stop thinking about how we're going behind Randy's back. I mean, is what we're doing wrong?"

"I know that we're going behind his back, but I know that it's not wrong. I can't get you out of my mind. When I see you, I thank God that he could make something so beautiful. And when I finally got to kiss you, I felt like I was on Cloud 9. It was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

He moved closer to her and moved her to him.

"And I know that you feel like this too."

Candice knew that, and John sounded so sincere. Randy had never expressed his feelings to her. In fact he had never complimented her so beautifully. She couldn't resist him.

"Yes I do. I have never felt like this. I love you so much."

She moved in and kissed him. They both knew that they were meant for each other.

And Candice would soon not feel bad for Randy, because coming down the hall was a hurt and sobbing…Mickie James.


	7. Mickie Confesses

Here's Chapter . Hope you like it!

* * *

After her lusty moment with John, Candice left his dressing room to get ready in an upcoming match she had been schedule for. At the same time, Mickie was coming down the other side of the hall, still a wreck from talking to Dave. Candice looked up and saw a hysterical Mickie bending over and hitting the floor holding her ribs. She quickly ran over to her best friend.

"Mickie! What's wrong??"

Mickie was crying so badly she could speak. She couldn't get up from her ribs being in pain. She tried to tell Candice something, but this was all that Candice could understand: "Cant…tell…"

"Tell me what??" Candice noticed the tape around her ribs. "Did someone hurt you?? Please tell me!"

Mickie looked up at Candice. She realized she had to tell Candice. She couldn't keep it in ant longer. It already was so painful not telling Batista, and that was so emotional that she couldn't do that with Candice too. She would completely break down.

Mickie got the strength to get up and tell Candice.

"I…saw Randy…in his room…kissing…Melina."

Candice was shocked. "What??

Mickie had to gather more of her strength to tell Candice the next part of it.

"And then…when I told him I would tell…he…he…he hit me." Mickie burst into tears again, and she fell on Candice's shoulder and held her. Candice held her back.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you!!!"

Candice started to cry. She felt so bad that she had brought this pain to Mickie. Mickie felt some mixed emotions. She was sad for Candice that she had to tell her that her boyfriend was cheating on her, and she was scared that Randy would come after her.

Candice had brought her back to her dressing room to try to calm her down. Then she headed straight to Randy's dressing room. She got there and hammered her clenched fist on his door.

He opened the door and she slapped him across the face.

"What the hell??"

"You bastard! We are through!"

"What? Why?"

"Do not give me that crap! I know you hit Mickie!! She told me that you beat her after she found out about you and Melina!"

Randy got a very serious face.

"She told you that?"

"Yeah she did. So you can have that little slut, because I have someone who really cares about me!"

Randy got angrier.

"What did you just say?"

"Yeah. I've been with John. And I know that he won't do that to me. Because he's not a slimy, disgusting two-timer like you. So why don't you run along to Melina, because like I said before you and me are DONE!"

Candice pushed him back in his room and began to leave. But Randy came up from behind and slammed her against the wall. Candice squealed from the force of the hit.

"You're not going anywhere."


	8. RUN NOW

Here's Chapter 8!! Please read this gets really good!!!

* * *

Candice struggled to get away from Randy, but he was too strong. It was like David vs. Goliath. He completely overpowered her. She winced in pain from her face hitting the wall, and from Randy pushing her harder into it. Candice heard and felt his breath slithering down her neck.

"You're not leaving until we have a little chat."

Randy picks her up and moves into his dressing room. Candice tries to break free, but she can't. He throws her into the corner of the wall. She winces once again, and then he gets right up to her face.

"Now stay here like a good little girl, while I get some things to make sure you can't get away."

Randy went into his bathroom to get the things he wanted. This was Candice's shot to escape. She had to move quickly, but she couldn't stand up straight. She used all her strength to crawl over to the door. She reached for the knob, and turned it as slowly as she could. The door opened and when it seemed like she was free, Randy came back.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He grabbed her by her hair, and dragged her to a pole on the side of his room. He put Candice up against it and taped her mouth, legs and tied her hands behind her back. She struggled and screamed, but the tape prevented her from getting away and from someone hearing her screams.

"Good. Now you wait here while I go get your little blabber mouth friend to go teach her a lesson."

Randy got a devilish smirk across his face, and headed out the door. Candice knew that some way that she had to tell Mickie, so she pulled one of her hands free and reached in her pocket for her cell phone. She took it out and texted Mickie to tell of her awaiting doom.

* * *

Back at her dressing room, Mickie was wiping away her tears and trying to comfort herself. 

"I had to tell her. I couldn't keep it in any longer. It was absolutely dreadful not telling Dave, and I couldn't put myself through that another time. I did the right thing. Did I?"

Mickie thought about it for a second.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told anybody. Randy said, he would end me. Oh no! He's gonna come for me! No! Why couldn't have kept my mouth shut? He's gonna beat me even worse now! I just hope Candice hasn't broken up with him yet."

But Mickie's hope wasn't going to prevail and she quickly would know, because the text message had arrived to her phone. As she picked it up out of her purse, she trembled at the words.

RUN NOW. HE'S COMING.

Mickie's fate had been sealed. Randy was coming for her. She went bolting out the hallway, and turned the corner. There she stood frozen at a sight she wished she would never see. She was looking into the cynical eyes…of the Legend Killer.


	9. Mickie's SOS Call

Here's Chapter 9! Please read and review!!

* * *

As Mickie stared into the glaring eyes of Randy, she feared her life. Her prediction had come true and she had to get away. She ran away, with Randy close behind her. She screamed and screamed for help, but there was no answer, so she had to call someone. She dialed the first number she could think of…Batista's cell phone. She quickly dialed while looking at Randy who was stalking her like a crazed serial killer. She checked every door that she could get into while the phone was ringing. Every door she tried was locked, until she reached a door at the end of the hallway. She quickly locked herself in it and waited for Batista to answer. She was trembling and crying in fear. And it got worse when Randy began to pound on the door

"Open the god damn door bitch!"

Mickie was huddled in a ball next to the door. And sadly, Batista didn't answer his cell. So she left a tantric message.

"Please help me Dave! If you're there answer the fucking phone!!! Please!! He's got Candice and now he's coming for-

Mickie was cut off because Randy busted through the door with his arm, and clenched Mickie's neck and began to choke her. She struggled to get away, choking and gagging in the process. She finally broke free and tried to regain her breath. Randy was looking for the lock, and he found it and unlocked the door. He ran in and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the room. He tried to pick her up, but she punched him in the face. She got up and tried to run away, but Randy tripped her and she fell right on her face. He leered closer to her and she kicked him in the face in the nick of time. Her nose was trickling with blood from he fall, and her ribs were hurting again. She started running down the halls to try to get to Batista's dressing room. When she was in sight of it, she tried yelling "Batista!" but Randy covered her mouth and it muffled it out. He then threw her into the wall, and from the impact, Mickie became unconscious and she fell to the floor. Randy threw her over his shoulder and walked away, unnoticed.

* * *

Batista, unaware of what had taken place in the hallway, walked in his dressing room and thought about Mickie and her bruises. He wanted to know so badly, because he needed to protect her. He couldn't just sit around while Mickie was getting hurt. He needed to find out. He would tell himself he would not stop until he knew. 

And then his cell phone alerted him that he had a new voicemail. He checked his phone and when it said Mickie had called him, he thought this would help him find out. Which it did indeed.

He listened to the whole message, from Mickie telling for help, to the door breaking, to her being choking her, to the message abruptly ending. Batista then wasted no time and he bolted out the door, and saw the blood satins on the wall and floor from Mickie's nose bleed, and he ran in the direction of the blood yelling, "Mickie I'm coming!!! Hold on!!"


	10. The Search, The Pain, & The Rescue

_Batista hurtled down the halls in search of Mickie. He hollered her name, and asked anyone if they saw her. And when he heard no answer from her, and when no one had said that they saw her, he started to panic that he couldn't find her. He just hoped she wasn't hurt even worse, but in his mind that was probably the case. He was so full of emotions that he felt like he was just going to burst. He was scared that he couldn't find her and he was furious that someone had been hurting her. His anger then got the best of him, because he punched a hole in the wall. _

_Seeing this, John Cena ran over to him and checked what was going on with him._

"Whoa, dude what's up?"

_Batista turned to him._

"Have you seen Mickie??"

"No, I haven't. Seriously what's up? What's going on?"

_Batista couldn't get into a conversation with him, he had to keep looking for her._

"Look I have to go. I have to find Mickie, before she gets hurt again."

"What?"

"Someone has been beating her. And I have no time for this, I have to find the son of a bitch and beat the crap out of him before he hurts her again!"

"Wait, someone's been beating her?? How'd you know??"

"She has tape on her ribs, she had a black eye, then I got a message that she and Candice were in trouble and know I have to find her!!"

_John didn't catch mostly of what Batista had said, but he heard that Candice was in trouble. _

"Wait. Did you say her and Candice were in trouble?

"Yes, but how does that matter?"

_John had thought of who would do something to Candice, and then he thought of him and Candice, and that maybe someone found out about them and told...and then he had a gut feeling about who was after them._

"Batista, you have to follow me. I think I know who it is."

"Who?? Tell me!"

"We don't have time for that we have to just go!!"

_Batista agreed, and both of them raced down the hall way._

_Randy had come back to his room had threw Mickie on the ground. Candice had seen her best friend lay unconscious on the floor. (By the way, Candice had just fully untied her self at the same time that Randy came back.) She ran over to her fallen friend, but Randy grabbed her and brought her back to where he put her in the first place. He grabbed the tape out of his back pocket and retied Candice. Before he got to her mouth, Candice kept yelling for Mickie to wake up._

"Mickie you have to wake up!! WAKE UP!!"

_Randy then taped over her mouth so Mickie couldn't hear her. But in the midst of all of this, Mickie has beginning to open her eyes and regain consciousness. She awoke in pain and coughing and realizing where she was. Even though she had tape over her mouth, she kept yelling for Mickie to run away, but to that cause, the effect was Randy turning to her to keep her from leaving. She was almost out when he grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her back, and he ripped off her shirt. While Mickie was on the floor topless, Randy's face had that devilish smirk that comes every time he gets an evil idea, and this idea was especially vial and disgusting. _

_Randy jumped on top of Mickie, held her arms and legs down, and then started kissing her, touching her, molesting her. Candice began to cry as she had to watch Randy do this to her best friend. She tried to escape from the tape, but unlike the last time, she couldn't break free. Mickie also tried to get away from Randy who was trying to remove her skirt in the process. She yelled for Randy to get off her, and for help. The first wouldn't happen, but the second one was about to happen. _

_Batista and John were running to his room to save the girls. They couldn't get in because Randy had locked the door. _

"Unlock the door Orton!!"

"I swear if you hurt Mickie again I'll beat the shit out of your sorry mother-fucking ass!!"

_They both continuously tried to break down the door. Mickie kept yelling for help. Randy was still on top of Mickie, thinking that Batista and John would never get in. But with one swift ram in the door. Batista broke in._

_Randy and Candice turned in shock. Batista glared at Randy, and when he saw him on top of a tearful Mickie with her shirt off, it looked as if steam was going to shoot out of his ears._

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

_Batista charged at Randy and threw him into the wall. He then recklessly punched him in the face until blood spewed out his nose. _

"And now let's see if you like having a knee jammed into your stomach!!"

_As if reminiscent to what he had done to Mickie, Batista jammed his knee into Randy's ribs, and Randy fell to the floor. John had begun to un-tape Candice, and Batista ran to a battered and bruised Mickie and held her in his arms. And for once in a long time, Mickie had finally felt safe. _

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

_He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. John had finally untied Candice and he held her in his arms. _

_Candice and John could finally be together without having to hide, and Mickie wouldn't be hurting anymore, and she wouldn't be lying to Batista, and Randy would never be there to hurt anyone anymore. And the best of all, in a couple of weeks, Mickie and Candice would beat the living crap out of Melina in a Handicap Match on RAW._

_After the horrific scene, Candice visited Mickie at the hospital after she had been checked out._

"Hey."

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Physically, I'm okay. But emotionally…I don't think I will be for a long time.."

"Oh."

_Candice sat down on Mickie's bed and Mickie sat adjacent to her._

"I heard, that Randy was fired."

"Please. Don't talk about it. Just, please."

_Candice understood that Mickie wouldn't ever want to hear of Randy for the rest of her life. He had put her through so much._

"Well, at least it's all over."

_Candice hadn't picked the right thing to say. Mickie began to cry. _

"I asked you not to talk about it." _Mickie then fell on Candice's shoulder. Candice held her best friend._

"I was so scared."

_Candice began to tear up._

"Me too Mickie. Me too."

_Candice and Mickie both hugged, and cried, together. _

THE END


End file.
